


Не убоюсь зла

by Ayliten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды ГП.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не убоюсь зла

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды ГП.

— Какого драного гиппогрифа он опять сюда приперся? — шипит сквозь зубы Сириус, когда Снейп, минутой раньше появившийся из камина, выходит на лестничный пролет и захлопывает за собой дверь. — Урод. 

— Неделя до полнолуния, — отвечает Ремус, не поднимая взгляда от книги. — Пора варить волчье зелье.

— Луни, — голос Сириуса полон притворного страдания. — Давай найдем тебе какого-нибудь другого зельевара, а? А то этого я скоро задушу голыми руками.

— Не найдем. 

— Слагхорн вполне мог бы справиться с этим зельем. 

— Мог бы. Но для Ордена он слишком труслив. 

— Слагхорн хоть смотрится лучше Нюнчика. — Сириус заливается злым лающим смехом.

Ремус в ответ только чуть приподнимает краешек губ.

Когда часом позже он спускается в лабораторию, где Снейп вовсю колдует над зельем, то вынужден признать правоту Сириуса — Слагхорн и впрямь выглядит гораздо приятнее. Насколько Ремус помнит, тот всегда был очень аккуратным и холеным.

Снейп же…

Ремус беззвучно вздыхает, разглядывая фигуру в черном, склонившуюся над котлом. 

Снейп — это ходячее пособие по анатомии, токсикологии и психиатрии.

У него длинные костлявые пальцы, похожие на тонкие паучьи лапы, изжелта-бледная кожа, туго обтягивающая скулы и хищный нос, а также вечно сальные волосы. 

От черной мантии, неизменно застегнутой под горло, пахнет дымом и травами, кожа на руках — в застарелых следах от ожогов и мелких пятнах от зелий. 

Порой он напоминает не человека, а огромную, очень угрюмую птицу — ворона или грифа. Сварливый характер и холодный цепкий взгляд черных глаз только добавляют сходства.

Неудивительно, что все младшекурсники Хогвартса боятся Снейпа, как огня, а Невилл до сих пор бледнеет, стоит только упомянуть при нем его имя. 

Но Ремус — не младшекурсник и тем более не Лонгботтом. 

И не Сириус, который, дай ему волю, дрался бы со Снейпом при каждой встрече. 

Он бесшумно пересекает маленькую лабораторию, замирает рядом со Снейпом и кладет ладонь на худое плечо. Тот ощутимо вздрагивает и, резко выпрямившись, оборачивается, вскидывая руку с палочкой. Увидев Ремуса, раздраженно поджимает губы и качает головой. 

— Сколько раз я просил так не делать, Люпин? Хочешь схлопотать Непростительное?

— Может быть, мне стоит последовать совету Сириуса и все-таки променять тебя на Слагхорна? Тот-то уж точно не станет швыряться Непростительными направо и налево. 

— Боюсь, Гораций сбежал бы от тебя в первый же день, — ухмыляется Снейп, когда Ремус оттесняет его от котла, подталкивает к столу и на ходу начинает расстегивать черную мантию. 

— Не думаю, — выдыхает Ремус, прежде чем поцеловать его в тонкие губы. 

У Снейпа тело нескладного подростка — острые колени и ребра, впалый, точно прилипший к позвоночнику живот, а на выпирающих ребрах, кажется, можно играть, будто на ксилофоне. 

Что я в нем нашел, думает Ремус, опрокидывая его на стол и раздвигая бледные ляжки, поросшие редкими черными волосками. 

Ведь есть Чарли Уизли, рыжий черт с вечно обветренными губами и шершавыми пальцами, рычащий во время оргазма, а после сворачивающийся клубком, будто дремлющий дракон. Есть Нимфадора, украдкой, как ей кажется, кидающая на Ремуса взгляды, в которых сочувствие мешается с искренним интересом. Есть, в конце концов, дешевые бордели в Лютном, где найдутся смазливые мальчики даже для оборотня с тощим кошельком.

Почему он — Снейп, угловатый, неопрятный, слишком сварливый в жизни и чересчур молчаливый в постели? 

Вот и сейчас, когда Ремус нагибается между разведенными ногами и лижет его член, пальцами привычно скользя вниз, через промежность, к пока еще сомкнутому отверстию, Снейп только коротко шипит:

— Давай же! — однако Ремус медлит.

Секс у них обычно быстрый и деловитый, но сегодня торопиться не хочется. Ремус поглаживает низ живота Снейпа, внутреннюю часть напряженных бедер, кончиками пальцев касается ребер, губами приникает к ямке между ключицами. 

Снейп тяжело дышит и ерзает на столе, но не протестует и не отодвигается, будто ему тоже нужна иллюзия чего-то большего, чем торопливое удовлетворение потребностей. Он вздрагивает от прикосновений, будто бы Ремус первый, кто ведет рукой по его спине, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки, кто целует его плечи и шею, кто скользит губами по коже, спускаясь до самого пупка и возвращаясь выше, к груди, подмышкам и ушам; его вечно недовольное лицо разглаживается, взгляд плывет. И когда Снейп подается вперед, с жадностью впиваясь в рот Ремуса — тот дергается, будто от удара током. 

Он же меня убьет потом, отстраненно думает Ремус — уж слишком происходящее откровенно и честно — но тут Снейп придвигается ближе, рукой направляя его член, и все мысли тонут в жарком мареве.

Когда к Ремусу возвращается способность воспринимать окружающий мир, то оказывается, что Снейп уже оделся и стоит около стеллажа, делая вид, будто очень увлечен изучением ингредиентов. Но не уходит и не торопится наставлять на него свою палочку — и это утешает.

Ремус бормочет очищающие заклятья, застегивается, приглаживает волосы. Подхватывает со стола пустую, на вид чистую кружку и подходит к котлу.

Он чувствует, что нужно что-то сказать, но слова не идут на ум, а голова кажется проколотым воздушным шариком. 

— Завтра приедет Гарри, — наконец говорит он. — Сириус и не заметит, если вечером я куда-нибудь уйду.

— Что? — Снейп отворачивается от стеллажа, и впервые в жизни Ремус видит на его лице растерянность.

— Давай выпьем где-нибудь. Хоть в Лютном, хотя я бы, если честно, предпочел Хогсмид.

Теперь точно убьет, решает Ремус, глядя на окаменевшее лицо. 

Однако Снейп моргает и вместо того чтобы рявкнуть что-нибудь сердитое, просто спрашивает, не отводя взгляда:

— Зачем тебе это?

Ремус пожимает плечами и наклоняется над котлом, чтобы зачерпнуть уже остывшее зелье.

— Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени*… — задумчиво говорит он, разглядывая содержимое кружки.

Снейп усмехается. 

— Не думаю, что подхожу на роль бога, Люпин. Разве что тварей, которыми магглы пугают своих детей, чтобы те не разгуливали по улицам ночью.

Ремус поднимает голову, сардонически улыбается.

— Нет, конечно же, не подходишь. Я и не думал. Но, знаешь, по этой долине чертовски тоскливо шагать в одиночку.

**Author's Note:**

> * (Псалтырь, 22 псалом):  
> Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох - они успокаивают меня.


End file.
